Kuroko No Ai
by Lazydaily
Summary: Kuroko's parents decided to send her to Japan after the Omega hunting in America hit an all time high. Now Kuroko is stuck going to Teiko high school where there are rumors that the infamous group, the Generations of miracles, forcefully bond any Omega they come across. But that's not the only thing Kuroko needs to worry about... Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko's parents decided to send her to Japan after the Omega hunting in America hit an all time high. Now Kuroko is stuck going to Teiko high school where there are rumors that the infamous group, the Generations of miracles, forcefully bond any Omega they come across. But that's not the only thing Kuroko needs to worry about.

She was born with soulmate marks, 6 to be specific. The first words her soulmates speak to her are ingrained in her skin however, kuroko's soulmates won't have her soulmark because she's mute!

With a group of rumored savages lurking the hallways at school and the fact that she'll never be able to meet her soulmates, what is everyone's favorite brunette gonna do?

Alphas , betas, and omegas. The three groups of people that make up our world. Alphas are at the top of the food chain. They are the ones that run the corporations, are famous athletes, and are the insanely rich and famous. Alphas are typically more physically fit and have strong builds. They are favored by the government and almost always get what they want. Alphas are preceptable to random acts of violence normally due to territory (Mate or space) and this is seen as okay by the government. Obviously alphas can't get away with murder but they can get away with almost anything else. Including abusing their mate. It's the ugly side of the social pyramid that no one wants to acknowledge but everyone knows is there.

The second group are known as Betas. This group is larger than the other two by hundreds. for every alpha there is normally about 100 betas. There's nothing really special about betas, they're by far the most normal. They have average builds, average jobs, and average lives. Betas are normally the accountants and managers of business while alphas are the owners and CEOs of those business.

Last and least are Omegas. Omegas are the complete opposite of Alphas. Omegas are short with small builds and they definitely don't get what they want in life. Omegas are commonly sold at auctions or on the black market and it's completely legal as long as you bond with that Omega before the cops show up. After all, omegas are just seen as property, nothing else. Many countries have different laws for Omegas. However, often times they agree on the same things.

1) Omegas are property and don't deserve rights.

2) Omegas can not play a part in the government, whether that be working for the government or voting.

3) Omegas are only good for breeding.

4) They shall be punished if it is discovered that an Omega has knowingly gone against their mate.

5) Omegas are not allowed to have jobs.

These laws have been around for hundreds of years and for a long time it wasnt looking like it was going to change. Until a few countries decided that something wasn't right here. One of those countries was America. America still has strict laws in comparison to other countries but it's loosened up on some of the bigger issues that every other country hasn't. Omegas are allowed to vote and have jobs. The day this was announced Omegas everywhere rejoiced; they felt as if they were finally being heard. Many Omegas decided that they were going to move to America to start a new life and actually feel as if they aren't just a piece of meat to be ravaged.

The world was beginning to change until it began to be widely known as cool to have a large collection of omegas at your disposal.

Many rich and wealthy alphas began to forcefully bond any omega they came across until the omega numbers dwindled significantly. The Alphas that took aomegas from the street kept them locked up for days, months, and years. The Omega would be trapped there until they day they died and america was doing absolutely nothing stop this. It's not that the countries couldn't do anything because they totally could but the Alphas were the ones that ruled the government. Many government officials themselves where participating in hunting down omegas to brag about how many how many of them they have to their friends.

Japan was the first to to ban the hunting of omegas. Any alpha caught forcefully bonding an omega would be sentences to a minimum of 15 years in jail. It wasn't much but it was the light that omegas fought for. These laws became even stricter (with an added 10 years) when soulmates came around.

No one knows when or where the first pair of soulmates came into existence but they soon took the world by storm. The first words your soulmate speaks to you are ingrained in your skin form the time you turn 10 years of age. Only one in ten people have these words ingrained in their skin and from those numbers even less actually decide to stay with their soulmate (because of looks, both being alphas, or just never meeting the person that is supposed to say those words on your skin).

Meeting your soulmate is something that is supposed to be cherished and the government respected that. Japan was the first country to officially make a law that states "if you forcefully bond with someone who has already knowing met their soulmate and does not want to bond with you, the figure responsible for that forceful bond shall be givin no less than a life sentence in jail." Japan became the official safe haven for Omegas that didn't feel safe in their own homes or parents that didn't want their omega children to grow up surrounded by so much fear.

Japan is where our story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko was one of the lucky Omegas. Her parents were both betas and so where their parents and their parents and so on and so forth. So for their daughter to be born an Omega was quite startling for the couple.

Normally, when a couple made of betas (or if one of the parents is an alpha) have a omega that omega is either given away or treated horribly. Thankfully Kuroko's parents were in love with their baby girl at first sight.

Kuroko knows just how good she has it too. It's not difficult to see with how often her fellow omega friend's walk into class half starved and with a dead look in their eyes. Yeah, Kuroko knows just how good she has it alright.

As she got older the amount of Omegas she met on the street or even in class starts to become just a bit alarming. Her parents were protective of the news channels that kuroko watched and the discussions they had around her. They didn't want her to know that due to the Omega hunt the Omega population in america has dwindled to a very alarming number.

Before Omega hunting became a thing, omegas were rare but not that rare. for every 500 betas or so you would see an omega . It was routine to at least send omega kids to school for a few years, but now the chances of even having an omega in your class or seeing one on the street was practically non existent. As a matter of fact, by the 5th grade Kuroko was the only omega in the school.

As the years passed and the population continued to decrease the beta couple decided it would be best for their precious daughter to live in Japan. The laws there had recently become much more accepting to omegas and they decided that ts is what needed to be done in order to protect their child from the dangers of this world.

They were going to miss Kuroko greatly and it pained them to see their baby girl be forced to live apart from her parents just so that she could have a chance of not being sold at an auction or kept locked up for the rest of her days.

Sometimes a sacrifice is needed, however. They were both japanese themselves and had already taught kuroko from a young age so there was no need to worry about that but Japan is a lot different from america.

But in the end , they knew that their baby girl was going to do fine.

She lived in America for 15 years and lived through it. There's no doubt in their minds that she would survive this as well.

...

line break

...

Kuroko was overwhelmed, to say the least.

Japan was a beautiful country with plenty of fresh air and nice , welcoming people. She had read about it and looked at pictures all day to prepare herself for this trip. But they really couldn't have prepared her for the really thing.

After her flight landed she somehow managed to find her way to a bus station that would lead her in the right way of her apartment.

She couldn't have been more grateful to her parents for doing this for her. They had to save up damn near their entire yearly income to afford not only her plane ticket but room, transportation, and food as well.

Kuroko couldn't help but gawk at absolutely everything that passed by the large window on the bus. The sky was the same shade as her hair, the houses were the perfect cookie cutter sizes, and the air was light and fresh.

America had all of these things as well but Japan seemed to pull it off much better somehow.

Even when kuroko got off at her station she nearly ran into a hand full of people because she just couldn't drag her eyes from the freedom around her.

Maybe it was the fact that Japan has much cleaner air than America or maybe it as the fact that she didn't have to worry about being snatched off the streets but there was something about Japan that just seemed magical.

The blunette arived at her apartment with a smile on her face and a light in her eyes that hadn't been there since she was a kid; before the omega hunting began to get out of hand.

Her apartment was nothing special. Just a simple one bedroom one bath but to her it was perfect. So there were stains on the floor and sure that one looked suspiciously like blood but this was her space. Her house. Her home.

As soon as she walked in the door she couldn't help but admire how light everything looked. Her parents made she to find an apartment with plenty of natural light. There couldn't have been less than 6 window in the living room itself and the fact that the walls were painted white definitely helped amplify the fact. The floors were the same throughout the entire apartment except for the the kitchen and bathroom. Beautiful hardwood floors made the house almost radite and the tiles in the kitchen and bathroom added a bit of contrast in color.

None of her furniture was more than special but it brought the whole house together.

No matter how hard she pinched her self she wasn't going to wake up from this dream and for once she was happy.

Obviously everything would be a hell of a lot better if she could hear her mother's laughter as she made dinner or her father come home from work with his signature smile on his face.

No, that would have made everything absolutely perfect but this... This was hella close.

Kuroko moved further into the house practically leaping in each step, the smile on her face stretched from ear to ear and the look in her eyes made it obvious that nothing could bring her down...

Until she looked in a mirror.

It wasn't as if she thought that she was ugly, she actually thought she looked pretty good. Of course, she was on the short side at just under 5 feet and she could do to lose a few pounds but she wasn't ugly in her eyes. What bothered her was the soulmarks.

Soulmarks are supposed to be something great; it signifies that there is someone out there that complements your personality perfectly. There's nothing bad about that. And it's not like Kuroko actually hates her soulmarks. She cherishes them with all of her heart and soul. They've definitely gotten her through some rough times. and there's nothing bad said written on her skin so she shouldn't feel so bad about looking at them. About the existing on her skin.

The issue is that Kuroko was born without her vocal cords developing. She can't grunt or laugh, or even sob. The most she can do is sigh because that's just air but a sigh can't really be written on skin.

From the moment these soulmarks appeared on Kuroko she's felt guilty for just existing. She's sure that her soulmates are probably great people that deserve all the happiness in the world and she would love to spend time with them but they won't ever know that she's supposed to be apart of the group too.

Kuroko has 6 soulmarks and not one of those 6 people are going to have her soulmark on them. By the time Kuroko will have met them they will probably already have met each other and kuroko can't just butt in on something like that. Why would they ever believe that she's their soulmate in the first place? Maybe she has their first words to her on her skin "but that had to of been from someone else because I don't have another soulmark!"

It's common to think that because you can't speak or you can't hear, you can't have a soulmate and if you do you're a worthless piece of shit. If you were to say "Hey, i'm your soulmate but you don't know that" not only would the other person not believe you they would probably think that you're insane and push you away and they you can't even be next to your destined one(s).

Sometimes fate is cruel.

And everytime she looks in a mirror or takes a shower she's reminded of that fact.

On her tenth birthday she thought they weren't going to how up at all. She always heard from friends and family that a soulmark appears as soon as you turn 10 but it was way past for her. Almost as if fate wasn't quite sure if he should giver her soulmarks or not. She was sort of glad, however. She was also told how much it burns and didn't really want to feel that pain.

The first mark didn't appear until 10 minutes to midnight. She had given up early that morning that she was going to have a soulmate so for it to appear so late at night startled her. This mark reminded her of when she was in 1st grade because that's what her handwriting looked like at the time. It read, "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?" It was written right below her left collar bone. But she couldn't help but feel bad for her soulmate. She knew that she had a soul mate but would he ever know that someone fit him perfectly?

She was dragged out of her thoughts by yet another burning pain. 'There's no way...' she thought to herself. More than one soulmate was almost unheard of. 'I must still be imagining the pain from the last one' but she still looked down to check and had nearly fallen out of her chair. there, o her upper leg thigh, in small handwriting, sat the words, "You're pretty cute, you know that?".

Over the next 6 minutes 4 more marks appeared.

On her wright ankle, "You're the one that beat my score?"

On the middle of her stomach, "You dropped this."

On the inside of her left wrist, "So tiny"

And on her right bicep, "Damn. I gotta say, you're pretty good for a short stack."

Instead of waiting for the morning she decided that she needed to wake her parents up right then and tell them.

They were easily just as confused as Kuroko was but they were also super excited for her. They had not doubt that their daughter would one day meet the the people responsible for saying these lines.

Kuroko wasn't as happy.

It would be one thing if she was just ruining one perosns life, but now she's ruining 6 peoples lifes.

Yeah, fate definitely was cruel.


End file.
